If It Only Was A Game
by NinjaSmashley
Summary: The real world is slowly catching up with the digidestine, some can handle it, while others can't. Angst, suicide, teen pregnancy, cursing, and it's just plain mean. . .


Well, this is the story I was working on for a while. I basically ruined their lives. . . .   
  
If you don't like it, then please tell me why. Don't let it be Because I just dont! I don't care if you just don't like it, I want something that makes sense!!   
  
Since I am a bith, I am registering this under Ken and Yolei, because Their names show up more then anyones. . . T.K. was a close third.   
  
Well, I hope you liked it, and please review.  
  
-  
  
-October 22, 2005  
  
-  
  
The sunset was beautiful. The cool brisk in the air was credited to the wind that rustled the trees below. Everyone was using this day to their advantage-going to the park, getting their shopping done-and rustling around the town.  
  
"Can you take off those glasses? -Okay, that's good, but can you raise your head a little higher?" Ken obeyed and raised his head to face the night sky as he shoved his glasses into his pocket. His fingers laced the cold mental fence that protected him from the rest of the busy world. It was getting dark, fast, and the magazine photographer wanted to get the photo shoot done before it was pitch black. "Beautiful!" The photographer continued to take pictures.  
  
His parents stood off by the rooftop entrance and voluntarily answered any question the magazine reporter wanted to ask. Normally the same questions are asked every time, so they had the perfect answer picked. "It's wonderful having our little genius. He's grown so much over the past year, we can barely keep up," his mother commented, her eyes softening. His father wrapped his arm around her and nodded in agreement. "And the scholarship is just so rewarding! He will be able to work with the best from all around the world in England!"  
  
"Okay, that is it!" The photographer yelled, bringing him back to the small magazine session, as he turned around and left. Tugging on the thick, dark sleeves he was asked to wear, he pulled them past his fingers to protect himself from the cold.   
  
"Mama?" He asked as he walked toward his parents. They both raised their heads, along with the reporter, and looked at the wondering boy.  
  
"Hello," she chirped, wrapping her arm around him. "I think Ken worked really hard, and he deserved what he got."   
  
Ken smiled egotistically, slightly glancing at the stone-covered floor. "I'm just surprised I could finish the sequel. The first game was such a hit, and I was afraid I couldn't do it anymore. It was also harder since Lee left and wouldn't help me in the end, but he did help and deserves a lot of credit."   
  
"What would you do when things got too stressful?" the staff writer asked, looking Ken up and down and taking notes on her yellow pad.  
  
"Crawl into a whole and scream," he joked, raising his head to glance at the notes. Cute was among them, handsome and-melodramatic? Sighing, Ken dropped his head and played with the sleeves. "I'd call up some friends and talk with them. Normally, focusing in their problems is better then dealing with mine."  
  
"Aw, that's sweet!" she cooed, quickly writing any word that came out of his mouth. "Well," she whispered as she finished writing, "I hope to see you tomorrow! You are going to be at Banquet? Right? I heard you received an invitation."   
  
"You're good!"  
  
"Well, I'll be seein' ya'! Bye!" She walked off, waving goodbye as she left with the photography crew. Ken's parents soon followed, leaving Ken to stare at the people who now rushed to get home to feed their families. Gripping the cool metal fence once more, Ken leaned against it and shut his eyes, quietly humming a small tune.  
  
-  
  
-October 23, 2005  
  
-  
  
Yesterday was bright, beautiful, warm, anything you need to have a perfect day. Today might as well be the polar opposite of that. The rain could be heard as it beat against the window next to the kitchen.   
  
Due to the stupidity of his family, Davis was forced to shut it and clean up the rainwater that spilled in. Davis was home alone and loving it. He had the TV on, listening to the entertainment station that supplied a special hour of punk rock, and his dinner was almost finished.   
  
Just as the bell of the microwave went off, the phone rang, playing in sync with the microwave. Davis jogged to the phone and answered with a cheerful, "Hello! Davis Motomia speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Davis?" Kari's uneasy voice whispered through the phone. "There's an emergency DigiDestine meeting at Matt's place, can you come?" Her question was short and brief, Davis guessed she was not allowed on the phone or she didn't want her mother hearing. Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter to him.  
  
"Yeah, sure, when?" Davis asked as he pulled his very hot dinner out of the microwave.   
  
"Now," she whispered before giving a short "bye" and hanging up. Davis placed the phone down on the receiver so he could eat his dinner. Shoving a large mouthful into his gaping hole, Davis began to eat. But his nerves finally responded to the instant noodles and forced him to spit it back out in pain.   
  
Many people gathered on this day, this horrid, disgusting day. He had been outraged when he heard the news. How dare his brother do this type of this behind his back! But the thing that made T.K. cringe was that he acted as if it didn't bother him. He tried to act as normal as possible on this day, this horridly disgusting day.   
  
"Happy Surprise Birthday!" Mimi, who was fashionably late, exclaimed as she handed T.K. his gift and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Hm-thanks," he mumbled, placing the gift with the others and almost slamming the door. He hated surprise birthday parties. He knew that it was for, too. Matt has been trying to get him to be more open to the group with his feeling, considering recent events.   
  
Davis, who was fuming in the corner, yelled while stomping his foot, "But no one told me!" He was just as surprised to see everyone jump up and yell, cheer, and scream. Tai was trying to get him to realize that he would have spoiled this one just like he spoiled Mimi's coming home party. "That was a mistake."  
  
Mimi and Yolei were trying to get Kari to round up whatever courage she had and ask T.K. to dance, and they were failing miserably. "Aw, come on!" she whispered, grabbing onto the seat and holding it for dear life. "I don't want to!" she yanked her arm from Yolei's grip.   
  
Sora stood over to the side held back a laugh as she watched Joe and Izzy have a battle-of-the-brains competition. Joe's last comeback was, "Well, because I said so!" Micheal and Cody would occasionally look over from their small conversation and smile at the two. That by itself was odd, because Micheal and Cody barely had time to talk anymore.  
  
On T.K.'s birthday party, T.K. was left to sit alone on the sofa and rest his head in his hands while everyone celebrated. When some school friends arrived, he had a "talking buddy" for five minutes before they moved onto someone else, or went to dance with the many high-school boys and girls his brother brought over.   
  
Ken arrived late, like normal, thanks to a formal dinner he had to attend. He sat in the chair by the chips and soda and read some of Matt's music magazines on the kitchen counter that haven't even been touched since they came in the mail. He would occasionally look up at Yolei and smile at her attempts to get Kari over by t.k.; no matter how worthless they were, it was because she cared. Throwing the magazine with the rest, Ken got up and dragged Kari by her arm and lightly pushed her into the seat next to T.K..   
  
"Hey!" she whispered, glaring at Ken and Yolei, who smiled in victory.   
  
T.k. kept his eye's low, playing with the pillow's frilly edges, "If you don't want to talk to me, then you don't need to stay here-I don't want your pity."  
  
Sighing, Kari placed her hands on his, "Teeks, what makes you think that-"  
  
"I know when I am not wanted." He forced through his teeth a sigh and left with those words. Passing Ken, he knocked the magazine out of his hand and walked into his father's room, slamming and locking the door behind him.   
  
Silence swept over the apartment and everyone starred at the door.  
  
-  
  
-October 31, 2005  
  
-  
  
Once again, everyone gathered in celebration of T.K.. Now, he is feeling better, and will never go back to that moment again. In the beginning of the month, his Basketball coach has caught him with numerous scars on his arms and legs. He had been cutting and was being treated for depression. Everyone tried to forget the past as much as they could.   
  
T.K. had successfully shot himself with his father's handgun while everyone was there for his surprise party.   
  
Kari sobbed quietly into her hands and shook herself from her brother's embrace. She hadn't registered the fact that he was gone until now, and she couldn't-no wouldn't-stop crying.   
  
Everyone came, including his therapist. Kari noticed that she wasn't crying. She figured that to her, he was probably just another patient that had problems. Bitch. T.k. was more then that, to her anyway  
  
Kari finally was out of her brothers reach and she too this chance to run outside of the small apartment and toward the stairs where she broke down and cried freely. Her best friend was dead. He will never smile and tell her everything was okay. He will never correct Davis when he gets his name wrong. He will never be there for her again like he did before.   
  
T.K. will never walk this earth again. Kari's crying had not even begun to stop, and the throbbing pain in her head was telling her to.   
  
"Kari?" Yolei whispered as she pushed the door open and looked up and down the stairs. When she finally spotted Kari, she began to slowly walk over, hoping not to scare the upset creature away. "Kari . . . ?"  
  
"He's not coming back," she mumbled, wiping her drenched face with her sleeve. "Why is he not coming back?" she yelled, stomping her feet and gripping onto her sleeve. The stomping and crying became an angry fit as she began to thrash around in anger. She gave one last stomp before she began to cry once more.  
  
Yolei moved her dress around so she could sit next to her friend. "Why are you so angry?" she asked calmly. Yolei looked down at Kari's hand as it slowly felt for hers. "You can tell me-you can tell me anything," she added in haste as Kari slowly fell over and cried into her lap.   
  
"I treated him like he was nothing to me-like-he was more then that!" Kari picked her head off her friend's lap and turned away, only to cry some more.   
  
"Kari-he knew that." Yolei looked down at the bunched up napkins in her hands and began to rip it apart. "T.K. was going through a rough time. He wasn't himself, and it was going to be a long time before he was." Yolei paused. "He was scarred more then one way."  
  
Kari looked over at Yolei, opened her mouth to speak, but shut it with nothing she wanted to add.   
  
"Come on-get up," Yolei said as she slowly pushed herself up and held out her hand. "Everybody is waiting for us."  
  
Kari stared at Yolei's hand. "Do you think he is happy?"   
  
Yolei pondered on that thought for a short while and added with a smile, "Yes, I think he is very happy."  
  
-  
  
- November 17, 2005  
  
-  
  
"You need more practice."  
  
Cody looked down at the packet of prune juice and nodded. His kendo skills have become sloppy over the past couple of months. "Yes grandfather, I know," he mumbled.   
  
"Well, once you are done, go wash yourself." Cody watched as his grandfather left the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. He listened to the shuffling of his grandfather's feet until they could not be heard anymore.   
  
Cody slowly got off his knees and walked to the balcony. He went to go see if Yolei was still awake and whether or not she wanted to talk. Tapping on the glass, he waited to see if there was an answer.   
  
After a minute of this, Cody saw Yolei lift her head off her bed, and then wave her hand, signaling him to get the hell out. Cody turned around, she never wants to be with him, she always had better things to do. Sighing, he walked back inside and shut the lights off.  
  
His mother had beaten him to the showers, so he knew he had a good hour before it was his turn. Walking toward his room, he quickly looked around to see if anyone would notice him take the phone and leave with it. Once he was safely in his room, he began to dial. "Hello, this is Cody, may I please speak to Ashlee?"   
  
Cody smiled and lied down on his bed. "Hello lovely, how are you?" Smiling at his friends response, he added, "where are you?"   
  
Hearing foot steps outside his door, he looked down at the door's cracks to see if they walked away. When he felt it was safe, he turned his attention back to the phone, "is anyone around?-Good," Cody gave a small smile and added with a husky voice, "what are you wearing?"  
  
Cody met Ashlee through Ken, who met Ashlee through Matt, who does not talk with Ashlee anymore because they do not get along. It's a whole disagreement-over-morals argument they had.   
  
"Take them off," Cody shut his eyes and played with the pillow he rested his head on. "I don't care if your brother comes in, you can tell him you are talking with me, and all will be-oh, he doesn't care!" Cody said, just a little bit louder then he wanted. Watching the shadows once more, he lowered his voice.   
  
"Are they off yet?" Cody smiled in satisfaction, "good." Sitting up, Cody shifted so he was on his stomach.   
  
"Cody, who are you talking to?" His grandfather asked, slightly opening the door to look inside the dark room.   
  
"I'm talking to Lee, that's all."  
  
"I don't want you talking to that boy!" He grandfather yelled as he walked into the room and attempted to take the phone. "H-he is inhuman!"  
  
Cody said a quick good bye and hung up. Cody looked back at his father and stood up, his eyes not met the elderly man's eyes. "Lee is my friend."  
  
"He is inhuman! He has problems!" His father said in length, hoping his point would sink into his grandson's mind. "I don't want his oddity to rub off on you!"   
  
"He's gay; it's not infectious!" Cody yelled. He was lying to his grandfather, he knew it, and he didn't like it. But hearing that your grandson is friends with a gay man is scary enough, but what would happen if he found out Cody was gay? His grandfather would probably die right there.   
  
"I would prefer that you never talk with him again."   
  
"No!"  
  
In the next apartment, Yolei heard screams and yells. Burying her head into the pillow, she continued to cry, only harder.   
  
-   
  
-December 19, 2005  
  
-  
  
Yolei lifted her head when she heard the alarm begin to buzz. Her hair was a mess and it sat in a tangle on the top of her head. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and today she had to talk to Ken. Shortly after the funeral, Ken had to go to his new school in England. He had already missed the first week.  
  
Yolei pulled on a baggy shirt and some sweat pants. She didn't like getting up this early in the morning, but she had to. Ken left on a bad day for Yolei, so when it was time for him to go, an argument broke out. She said some things that if she was in her right mind, she would never say. That was more than three months ago, a lot of things have change since then. Yolei is now more mature, understanding, and four a half months pregnant.   
  
Yolei noticed the baggy shirt fit securely over her stomach as she looked at herself in the mirror. Sighing, she pulled off the shirt and put on a larger shirt.   
  
"Yolei?" her sister asked, knocking on the door. "Kari is here."  
  
Yolei walked to the door, unlocked it, and walked back to her dresser to fix her hair. Kari opened the door and stared at Yolei, "nervous?" Kari knew. She was the first one Yolei told.   
  
"Yeah," she mumbled as she combed her long hair. "Hey Ken, guess what, I'm more than 17 weeks pregnant with your child. How was England?" Yolei looked over at Kari and gave an obvious look, "I don't do this on a normal basis, you know?"   
  
"I know," Kari mumbled. Looking toward the bed, Kari sat down and rubbed her eyes. "When is Ken's flight?" Kari asked as she looked around the room. It was clean for once, and it began to scare Kari.   
  
"Davis said around 11," Yolei said, attempting to manage the elastic around her hair. Dropping her tired arms, Yolei stared at herself in the mirror. This wasn't going to work, she figured. Yolei ripped the hairpiece out of her hair and threw it back on the dresser. Ken wouldn't want to see her. He probably wouldn't want to even put up with her.  
  
"We have time, more then enough of it." Kari got up and picked up the brush so she could help Yolei, who was angry, and upset. "Here, sit down," Kari said gently, pushing the computer chair over to Yolei. "Can I do your hair?"  
  
"No, forget it," she mumbled, wiping away a tear. "I'm not going, I'm not going to go see Ken!"   
  
Kari gently directed Yolei into the chair and began to comb her hair. "What about for your baby? And don't you think Ken has a right to know?"   
  
"No!" she yelled without thinking, but after she thought about it, "yes!" Yolei dropped her head into her hands and cried. "I messed up, didn't I?"  
  
Kari put the brush down and knelled down so she could look Yolei in the face. "Yes," Kari said in truth. She wasn't going to lie to her best friend. "But things will be better in the end, don't worry. You have your friends and family, and you have Ken."  
  
Yolei stared at her hands as Kari got up and continued to comb her hair. "I think my family wants to give up the baby," Yolei whispered. "I overheard them arguing last week." Kari pulled back Yolei's hair as she continued. "They were saying that I have an abortion or put it up for adoption."  
  
Kari thought as she continued to comb Yolei's hair into a ponytail. "What do you want to do?" Yolei shrugged. "Well, it should it should be a decision you and Ken make, not your parents."   
  
Kari finished up Yolei's hair in silence; Yolei didn't say anything, and Kari didn't want to ask. The only thing that broke the silence was the telephone. Yolei pressed the speaker phone button. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Yolei, how are you?" It was Davis, "Guess what? I made a small mistake! Ken isn't coming today."  
  
"He isn't?" Yolei asked, slightly angry. "When?!"  
  
"Yesterday," Davis mumbled, knowing very well that Yolei was about to yell. "And before you yell, can I add something?" Kari stared at Yolei as she got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"You better make it fast." The only thing stopping Yolei from killing Davis was the fact that she didn't feel like walking to his house.  
  
"Well, I forgot you didn't tell him and-" Davis stopped talking when Yolei gave a frustrated yell and slammed the phone down. Yolei turned away from the phone and lied down on her bed.   
  
Kari stared at the phone and noticed that Davis was still talking. Giving it a slight nudge, Kari knocked it into place and hung up on Davis. Davis was going to get hurt very bad when Yolei saw him.   
  
Kari walked toward Yolei and tried her best to calm her down. She was crying uncontrollably and she was shaking. "Yolei, I don't think this is good for you or your baby's health." Kari got no response from Yolei. "Please, calm down," she whispered, moving the hair from her face. When she saw her yawn between sobs, she climbed over her and rested next to her, wrapping her arm around her waist.   
  
-  
  
-The End  
  
-  
  
Please tell me what you think. . . . Review, email me, instant message me, just tell me! 


End file.
